The Mile High Club
by agrainne24
Summary: 'Nikola, please… I can't take it anymore'. This is a deleted scene from Fair Trade.


**The Mile High Club**

**A/N: This is for Tashah2109 who demanded I give you all this:P So you have her to blame:P **

**I don't own Helen or Nikola, if I did well…:P **

Helen brought her lips to his ear and whispered, 'How about we join the mile high club, Niko?'

'Oh how I have longed for those words to pass your lips, though I never expected you to be so kinky!'

'Ah Nikola, you have no idea'.

'Do I get to find out? Nikola excitedly asked her.

'If you play your cards right, you just might', Helen smiled alluringly at him, losing herself in his kiss once more. 'Nikola…?'

'Hmmm…?' Nikola breathed between kisses.

'Are you going to kiss me forever or would you like to move it along just a tad? Helen teased him.

'Oh you don't have to tell me twice, ljubav', Nikola said as he took her into his arms, rose up and pinned her against the wall. They traded kiss for kiss with such force it was a though each were afraid it was a dream that they would awaken from any second. A low groan escaped Helen and she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, anything to relieve the tension that was quickly building in her body. Nikola grinned into her mouth. 'Impatient, are we my dear?'

Threading her hands through his hair, she caught a fistful and tugged.

'Get on with it Nikola'.

'All in good time, my dear', Nikola chuckled knowing that by drawing it out it would drive her crazy.

'What is the matter with you, Nikola? I thought that given half the chance you would have had me six ways to Sunday by now! Helen's impatience clearly showing in the statement.

'You're a woman I've wanted for, oh quite some time now; forgive me if I want to savour the moment a little longer.

'There'll be time for that later, Nikola. For now, get a move on please!

He continued to kiss her gradually moving down her neck nipping at her pulse point. This caused a sharp intake of breath from Helen and she instinctively bucked her hips against him.

'Helen…' Nikola breathed warningly. She paid no attention but simply repeated the action this time awarded with a low growl from Nikola. 'You have too much clothes on'. He said as he drew out a nail with a wicked grin on his face.

'Nikola Tesla don't you dare I don't have appropriate attire if you destroy this suit!'

'I've always wanted to do this; he said ignoring her protest as he kissed her hungrily and popped the buttons in her blouse revealing a very sexy twin piece. It was fire engine red and Nikola drank in the sight. 'Very nice touch Helen, red is very appropriate for today, it was the first colour I saw you in and that made quite the impression on me! Well here's to new memories', he said as he sliced her bra in two. In a matter of milliseconds, her exposed nipple was in his mouth while his other hand travelled down the space between them to her centre and through her wet panties he stroked her slowly bringing her to the brink when he stopped his ministrations. Helen all but glared at him she was so close! 'Nikola, so help me God…' He stopped her in mid flow with a kiss that made her forget to protest. 'I forgot to pay attention to your other breast', he smiled against her skin as he captured her nipple in his mouth. Helen's head fell back in pure pleasure as he travelled downwards, his tongue darting out every so often to taste her making her shiver in anticipation. He hovered over her centre for a few seconds watching with delight the ripples of desire flow through her. And when she least expected it he darted his tongue into her centre, causing her to convulse abruptly. 'Look at me Helen', Nikola commanded still licking her, and he wanted to watch her as he pleasured her. There was nothing more sensual to him as the sight of Helen Magnus writhing under his touch.

'Nikola, please… I can't take it anymore'. Helen said as she slid her panties down over her knees. 'I need you in me now'. She grabbed his erection and pumped him hard making her point as she guided him to her centre. They both shivered with pleasure as he filled her.

'At last, he breathed.' I've waited for this for so long.'

'As have I', she replied. At her words Nikola paused and looked down at her in awe. 'You're magnificent Helen, truly beautiful. You take my breath away.' He began to thrust slowly at first to make sure she was comfortable, only when she bucked her hips at him did he pick up the pace. Soon she was whispering his name in his ear and it was nearly his undoing. He fought with everything he had to hold on. He wanted them to peak together. Nikola could feel how close she was as her walls began to tighten around him. 'Nikola, she breathed I can't hold on, I can't! Oh Dear God! As she felt the first wave of her impending orgasm hit her.

'Let go Helen, let go for me', Nikola coaxed her as he snuck his hand between them once more and pinched her nub, as she screamed they flew apart together in one glorious shout.

As Helen came down from her high, she cupped her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. She looked deep into his eyes for a long moment before saying, 'I've been such a fool, Nikola, if only I had told you how I felt years ago we wouldn't have had to wait this long.'

'We were both scared, ljubav. We have each other now that is what counts'. Kissing the tears from her face that had begun to fall.

'How do you always know the right thing to say?' I love you, you know that? I love you with everything I have and don't you forget it'. Helen smiled at his wide-eyed wonder.

Nikola laughed as he kissed every inch of her face saying all the while, 'I love you, I love you, I love you.' 'I have loved you from the first day I saw you and I'll love you for all eternity, I will never leave your side again, ljubav.'

**A/N: I know it got a teeny bit sappy there at the end but I do hope you all liked it :D**


End file.
